Locking devices for locking a backrest of a vehicle seat, which is foldable relative to a sitting surface, on a vehicle structure are generally known in the prior art. These types of locking devices include an operating element, by means of which a rotary latch lock, which is fastened on the vehicle structure or on the backrest and is lockable with a corresponding counter element which is fastened on the backrest or the vehicle structure, is able to be unlocked.
DE 10 2007 016 409 A1 discloses a lock for a vehicle, in particular for a vehicle seat, which, in a locked state, interacts with a counter element. The lock includes a pawl, which is mounted so as to be rotatable about a first bearing bolt and comprises a receiving means for the counter element as well as an operating surface, a catch element which is mounted so as to be rotatable about a second bearing bolt and a clamping eccentric which is mounted so as to be rotatable about the second bearing bolt and, with the lock in the locked state, interacts with the operating surface in order to secure the locked state of the lock. Such a lock is also designated as a rotary latch lock or, in short, a rotary latch. For unlocking the lock, first of all the catch element is pivoted away from the operating surface of the pawl. The clamping eccentric is then entrained by the catch element or an actuating element of the catch element and, as a result, is also pivoted away from the operating surface of the pawl. The pawl opens on account of a spring pre-load and releases the counter element.
DE 10 2010 055 246 A1 discloses a vehicle seat with a backrest which is pivotable relative to a vehicle structure out of a position of use into a position of non-use and is lockable to the vehicle structure in the position of use by means of a locking device. The locking device is connected to the backrest and comprises a locking element, which is configured as a pawl and, in the position of use, is in locking engagement with a counter element of the vehicle structure which is realized as a closing bolt. The unlocked backrest is pivotable by a certain amount out of the position of use into an ejection position by means of an ejector. From there, the backrest can be pivoted further into its position of non-use by hand. Unwanted, automatic locking of the lock prior to pivoting the backrest forward is avoided as a result of the ejection position.